The End
by Getsu Ookami
Summary: A little piece that's intended to read from every main character's point of view. Currently unfinished.


A/N: Okay, so it's done in completley random order, and I didn't even cover all of the characters. I'm considering adding to it in the future, and I really want to do from Kongol's point of view. Please review. If there's any positive response, I'll definitely post more.   
  
  
  
  
  
Do you think you could handle being a hero? Could you survive with the weight of the world resting upon your shoulders?  
  
  
  
  
Here I stand, facing what looks like my inevitable death, my life and my will determining what will happen to the world as we know it. The Apocolypse stands before me, personified as an unspeakable demon.  
  
What brought me here? Was it revenge? Revenge for the death of my dearest friend? Was it the overbearing sense that it is my duty to serve my people in any way that I can?  
  
It was friendship. It was loyalty. I can feel my life flash before my eyes, and for the first time I consider my ideals foolish; impossible. Who had I been to think I could unite lands that had been separated for centuries past?   
  
It could have been better. I could have been better. Had I bothered to lift my head from the mountains of knowledge that I piled atop my agression; my frustration, I could have been better.   
  
The beast is powerful and the fight has been long. But the fate of the world does not rest upon my strength alone. The others with me; I wonder what they think. I want to know their doubts; their regrets. Do they think we will escape the impending doom? Do they think the world can be saved?  
  
I fight with every breath in my body; with every fiber of my being. I cling to that one small hope that if I make it out of this alive, my people can be united; my people can be happy. I can be happy.  
  
For Emille. For peace. For hope.  
  
  
  
  
My only opponent is my insecurity. I am a well-disciplined warrior and I strive to tune out my thoughts, but with what feels like death creeping into my bones, my concentration is wearing thin.  
  
No matter the outcome, this is the final battle. This is the ultimate face-off between good and evil that will decide if the world will go on functioning or if all innocent lives will be shed in a horrific blood bath.  
  
I am old. I have lived many years and my eyes have witnessed the pain and suffering of many on this earth. It is for them that I fight; for the possibility of their freedom.  
  
My companions, I can tell, are as worn as I am. They are so young and have entire lives that lie ahead of them. They deserve a chance to experience romance and children and all else that life has to offer.  
  
I've been given my chance. I wasted my life as a useless father living and breathing along the ideals of the perfect soldier. Yet here, I am given another chance; among my companions stands my daughter's son - my grandson.   
  
For Dart. For the youth. For hope.   
  
  
  
  
I'm not a child anymore. When you're a child, you don't question why we never leave the forest, and you don't ever defy the elders. You know humans are evil. It's just what you're told.  
  
I'm fighting off the end of the world. Me. Always immature and always self-absorbed me. I left my forest, my life and my home to see humans, to know what sets us apart. I fit with them. We are all fighting for the same world.  
  
Things aren't looking good. I'm scared, but I have to fight. I'm not a child anymore. I came with these people fighting by my side because I could help them, and now more than ever they need me.  
  
With these people I feel accepted. I feel like... I feel like I'm home, more than ever. Humans and winglies can get along. We can fight side by side. Years of war set us apart, but I know it in my heart. This is how it's supposed to be. Soa wants everyone to be in harmony. It's almost as if this final battle was just to reveal that.  
  
If I don't make it out alive, I just hope everyone else can beat this monster. It isn't just about me anymore.  
  
For winglies. For humans. For hope.   
  
  
  
I've acted selfish and cruel my entire life, in an effort to bury away bitter emotions. No one can see me cry. No one can know that I have faults; that I am not the perfect dragoon or the hardened warrior.   
  
Love has been painful to me. Love, life, fate... whatever. I didn't think anyone could ever understand. I didn't think anyone but him could ever feel the way that I felt or comprehend the years of suffering.  
  
It took the son of the very man who broke my heart to show me and to help me rediscover myself. Ironic. But he changed us all. I don't know what it is about Dart, but he's shown us all something about ourselves that we couldn't have seen unless we'd followed him on this perilous and lengthy journey. For me - he showed me that I still had the ability to care.  
  
I know I will not make it out of this battle alive. I have lived for far too many years and I crave the eternal rest. I crave to be united with my friends; with the dragoons I have fought along with before.   
  
Zieg is here; himself. I am at peace with my past. It is my time to go. I will fight this battle and save the world from ending in any way I possibly can. Dart deserves a real chance at life. Everyone does.  
  
For Dart and Shana. For the world and its ability to heal. For hope. 


End file.
